


Pillow Queen

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: "Oh," Erza raised a brow, "I think you're better at something else."Mirajane squealed, her shrill sounds dying into fits of laughter. "And what's that?""Being a pillow queen."
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Pillow Queen

Erza groaned as bells rang in her ears, distant but not far. Her arms reached out, batting at the alarm clock on her lovers bedside. Not once did she lift her eyelids, her fingers swiping at empty air. A giggle echoed from behind Erza, the warmth of arms leaving her bare midsection. A body shifted in the bed and the insisting ringing halted. Erza murmured in distress, wiggling onto her side to cling to her girlfriend.

Mirajane breathed into Erza's ear, "Good morning," her slender fingers brushing the hairs away from Erza's eyes.

"No," a whine escaped Erza. She held on tighter to her white haired maiden. Curling her head underneath Mirajane's chin, the redhead pleasantly sighed.

Another wispy laugh slipped past pale lips. "Erza, sweetheart… are you going to lay in bed all day?"

Erza nodded, nudging deeper against the crook of Mirajane's neck. Petting Erza's hair, the bartender cooed, "aw, baby."

"I'm not a baby." Tilting her head upward, Erza pursed her lips and glared with half open eyes. Mirajane smiled sweetly, holding Erza up by the back of her neck. Leaning down, the two met halfway for a kiss.

"You're a big, strong baby." Cupping Erza's cheeks in her own hands, Mirajane flipped themselves over. Erza's hands rested on the hips of the woman sitting on her waist. Mirajane's hair hung over the two like a curtain, the sleeves of her shirt slipping off her shoulders.

"You're the bravest woman I know." Mirajane's smile pressed against Erza's lips. "Second strongest to me. Ow!"

The redhead smacked Mirajane's thigh, grinning up at the vixen with determined eyes. "If the covers weren't so cozy, I'd challenge you to a fight."

Puffing out her cheeks and chest, Mirajane scowled. "Face it, Erza. I'm the better mage."

"Oh," Erza raised a brow, "I think you're better at something else." Grinning wildly, Erza kicked her leg over Mirajane's hips. With the momentum, she pinned the other woman against the mattress.

Mirajane squealed, her shrill sounds dying into fits of laughter. "And what's that?"

"Being a pillow queen."

Blinking, Mirajane's fingers curled in the sheets. She thought about Erza's words for a moment, wondering in what way that Erza meant them. "A pillow queen?"

"Uh, huh." Erza laid herself atop Mirajane, tucking the comforter snug around them. "And you make for a great furnace."

Mirajane wheezed, shoving at Erza's shoulders. "Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"Mm," Erza hummed. She shut her eyes, lacing her fingers with Mirajane's. Erza ignored all of Mirajane's cries, breathing shallowly until sleep took her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request done for an anonymous Erzajane fan!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](lockandk3yfiction.tumblr.com) if you'd like to talk to me about your favorite FT characters!


End file.
